Many state-of-the-art handheld thermal imaging devices, which have a relatively large amount of built-in functionality, are used in a variety of applications, ranging from the inspection of buildings to the inspection and/or evaluation of industrial equipment and processes. The utility of these devices not only relies upon the components, which are necessary to generate and display thermal images, but also upon handling features that facilitate ease of use. Furthermore, there is a need for these devices to withstand the rigors of daily use, which may include exposure to relatively harsh environments and/or the occasional careless handling.